


Alternative Ending

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marie dies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: I discussed with someone on why we should be giving the option to die for Louis because b like come on I ain't letting him die not if I have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: death minor mentions of stabbing but nothing too bad

You smiled as you walked through the garden, taking a deep breath in. You could understand why Louis came here when he was stressed. It was beautiful and nice and something was soothing about being surrounded by such pretty plants. When was the last time you could have a peaceful moment to yourself? You were always getting yelled at, whether that be the commoners or the nobles, it made your head spin. You smiled and noticed the roses, they were beautiful. You held one gently and brought it to your face. It smelled nice. Funny how they’ve always been here and yet you were always too busy to notice them. 

Behind the vegetation you noticed a silhouette “Who’s there?” you asked.

You squinted a bit and it appeared to be a man holding garden shears, the gardener you assumed.

Maybe you frightened him because the way he was looking at you was frightening. He looked unsure of what to do but one thing for certain he was planning something, his eyes said it all as his grip tightened on the garden shears. There was an awkward pause. You felt like running, but why? You were unsure, perhaps it was your social anxiety. 

You took a deep breath, “The roses are quite lovely I'm sure it's all due to your hard work, thank you” You smiled taking a couple of steps back. 

You did not like the vibe he was giving you. 

“It is my pleasure your majesty” He walked towards you. 

That's when it clicked, the outfit he was wearing was not in regulation with what the servants were wearing, the guards wouldn't have let him in. He must have snuck in. Before he had a chance to get closer you took off running. 

“Assassin! There’s an assassin. Guards, guards!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. 

Screaming and yelling trying to draw as much attention to yourself as possible. You saw someone in the distance upon getting closer you realized it was Louis. 

“Marie! .. Guards!” He yelled for them but they were too far away, and you could only run so fast in these heels and dress. 

Louis ran towards you. The guards weren't going to make it and neither you nor Louis was qualified to fight the assassin. You laughed, all your hard work went to waste, you stopped running. What was the point? You weren't going to outrun him. And even if you did you would have your head cut off in a couple of months.

“Marie! I'm glad I got here” He stepped in front of you. 

Your heart dropped, he intended to take your place. Your vision blurred with tears. The thought of him getting hurt was too much for you to bear. You would not allow him to do that. You could never imagine being without him. If he was to die you don't know what you’d do, but it most certainly wouldn't be pretty. 

“Don't be afraid I won't let anything happen to you”.

“I too would never allow you to be hurt” you grabbed the back of his coat pulling him down to the ground. Before he could process anything you stepped in front of him, facing him with a sad smile on your face. You gasped as you felt a sharp pain in your back. 

“Marie! No!” He cried. 

The shears left your body, that was all that was keeping you up, you fell on your knees. Louis crawled towards you, catching your frail body. Just as the assassin was about to attack the king the guards arrived apprehending the assassin, a couple of guards stood beside you and the king to make sure no harm was to come to him. 

“Get a doctor!” He shouted, his face covered in tears, and a guard ran off to get help. 

“Auguste… I'm not going to-” he cut you off with a sob. 

“Don't say that Marie, please hold on. Hold on for me, please”.

You cupped his face, “Oh Auguste dearest if it were up to me i- I wouldn’t, but it's not, I'm sorry” you kissed his forehead. 

He closed his eyes shut as tears continued to pour out of them.

“Please don't cry… I can't stand to see you upset” you wiped his tears. 

He tried his best to smile but ultimately failed hugging you tightly as if that could stop you from leaving his side. 

“Marie, why, why would you do that. I- why would you throw away your life for me”. 

“I couldn't… the thought of someone hurting you… I love you too much, to let that happen” Your breathing got weaker. 

“Marie please” the look he was giving you broke our heart you’d do anything to make him happy. 

He didn't deserve to cry late at night over things he couldn't control. He didn't deserve any of this. 

“I know I haven't been the most loving wife or the best queen and I regret every moment I could have spent with you but didn't. But I don't want to have any more regrets… so I want you to know” your grip loosened.

“I love you, Auguste. I'd do everything in my power to see you happy, I'd do anything and everything just to see you smile. And if I can't do that, I want to be able to protect you. At least I could do that '' you gave him a weak smile before your eyelids became too heavy to keep open. 

“Marie… Marie please, Marie!” He cried holding your lifeless body close to his chest. 

He couldn't do this without you, he didn't want to. But you gave your life to protect him and he would do everything in his power to make sure your death was not in vain. He would not let your dreams go to waste. He placed a kiss on your forehead as to kiss you goodnight. But unlike all those nights when you would hold him until his tears stopped until he was able to rest. You would not wake up. But much like those nights, he was scared to let you go. Only this time it wasn't just physical but emotional as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was pretty short but ya go hope u enjoyed.


End file.
